Late Night Shebang
by HiddenEye
Summary: She snorted, taking a sip of her drink. "Yeah, I know that, doesn't mean you have to stop me from eating this gross stuff that I like, thank you very much. So, did you have a competition who'll get drunk first or something? Because honestly, Hercules?" She gestured to him with a wave of her burger. "You look like shit."


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: Based on the prompt **"** **Oh my god you just screamed 'SO WHAT IF I LIKE YOU WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?' at the top of your lungs in a very crowded restaurant and how about for starters I take you home and get you sober?"**

Enjoy! :)

* * *

The night _sucked_.

Because for one, Alix was stuck in a ridiculously long line just to get a freaking burger and she was tired, she was hungry, and she didn't feel like cooking anything that her almost empty cabinets offered her in her crappy apartment.

And two, was because, who in their right mind brought their screaming children to a fast food restaurant at two in the morning when every other restaurant was closed? They should be _sleeping_ for god sake, not licking the grease off their fingers like she, a grown ass adult of her early twenties, was about to do because she deserved doing that _and_ the peace and quiet she thought she was going to have.

But nope.

Not at all.

Because apparently, on this particular day, everyone seemed to have the same idea as she had to grab a bite before bed, as if they got some signals from her sluggish brain to do so.

Sighing heavily through her nose, she was finally at the counter after half an hour of standing on her aching feet, and ordered a double patty cheese burger with large fries and a large cup of coke in hand.

"Sorry miss, we only have Pepsi."

She was tempted to slam her head onto the counter.

She swallowed the growl that threaten to spill out and instead sighed again, before she dug out some money from her jeans pockets. "I'll take whatever it is you have, so long it's not coffee."

In the end, she sipped onto the Pepsi as she looked for seats, her eyes zeroed on the empty table at the far corner of the place. Thankfully, it was between two other people with headphones and papers scattered in front of them, cups of coffee littered their table.

She made a bee line towards it, putting down the tray on the table as she unwrapped her burger, sinking her teeth into the fatty goodness that she closed her eyes with bliss as the flavour bursted into her mouth.

Her coach was going to flip when he sees her doing this.

No, not when.

 _If_.

And it had to stick that way.

 _Fuck it_ , She thought angrily as she took another vicious bite of her burger, content in ignoring everything around her and the Olympics that were looming towards her in months to come. Diet was far from her mind, as well as her health consultant, who she found was annoying once in a while when the woman kept nagging on her to eat something that tasted like cardboard every moment of the day.

She couldn't care at all, nope. She was dead on her feet and she couldn't give a rat's ass if they found out about this scandalous attitude of hers for eating, she quote, "Fucking process foods of leftover meat they found on the floor that used to feed filthy stray dogs."

Hah, yeah, sure, whatever they say.

She didn't notice there was someone coming towards her until she heard a smack of flesh against on her table, causing her to curse across the burger as jumped in surprise.

"Wha ve _fak_?" She exclaimed through the mouthful of food as she looked up, and saw Kim slumped down on the seat unceremoniously in front of her, looking dishevelled with his rumpled shirt. Swallowing the last bit of meat, Alix took a tissue to wipe her mouth. "What the hell are you doing here, Hercules?"

He blinked blearily at her, and she realised he smelled of cigarettes and rum mingled together, along with stale sweat. She leaned back with a grimace. "God, where were you to smell like _that_?"

"Bar," He managed to let out, and she detected a slight slur he tried to cover up. From the where he kept squinting at her, she knew he was wasted. "Had a few drinks with the guys."

She rose an eyebrow, watching him steal a fry from her tray. "Was it really a few or a dozen or so?"

He hummed nonchalantly, shoving another fry into his mouth. "A dozen or so."

Clicking her tongue, she took a bite of her burger. "And how did you get here? Drive?"

He nodded, before shooting her a charming grin that she deliberately ignored because there was no way in hell was she going to fall for that again after she left everything behind during their time in lycée. Because _she got over it_.

Or so she thought.

Nathanaël kept giving her that look of his where he clearly didn't believe it when she ranted she didn't feel anything about it anymore, that everything was in the past and she was an independent woman who refused to look back to it when she had bigger dreams to catch in the future. And though he didn't say anything about it among their small apartment, that damn look was still on his face and she knew he wanted to say _something_ but didn't dare too.

In the end, she threw a cushion in his face.

Now, where she was very much trying to avoid thinking how cute those dimples were on Kim's cheeks, she took another bite of her food to shove the thought of it out of her mind, causing him to chuckle that she shot him a glare.

"Sick of rabbit food, huh?" He questioned, and she nodded.

"Yes, because I'm sick of the protein drinks I have to chug down every damn morning. I had to take everything organic!" She huffed, shoving a fry into her mouth. "I'm just glad that I don't have to pay for it, _that's all_."

He hummed, tapping a finger onto the table. "They're just trying to help, s'all."

She snorted, taking a sip of her drink. "Yeah, I know that, doesn't mean you have to stop me from eating this gross stuff that I like, thank you very much. So, did you have a competition who'll get drunk first or something? Because honestly, Hercules?" She gestured to him with a wave of her burger. "You look like shit."

He let out a bellow of laughter, and once again, she focused on her burger when she saw the dimples, yet again.

Stupid weak muscles of his.

"I won," He smirked proudly, and she rolled her eyes. "Agreste was weak on his game today, I dragged his ass out there."

"Bravo, I'm so proud of you," She deadpanned, waving away the snort he gave her.

"You should be, I'm a natural," He wiggled his eyebrows at her, leaning back with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Yeah, well, Mister Natural, it seems like the alcohol is finally taking a toll on you because you are currently squashing a person behind you with your bulky structure of an ox," She snickered as the girl behind him gave him a jab of her elbow, a glare that could probably penetrate through the wall was being aimed at him.

He raised his hands in defeat as he apologised, and instead leaned on the table in front of him, almost intruding Alix's space. "Hey Tinkerbell, you don't suppose you have a crush on anyone, do you?"

She choked on a piece of fry, coughing as she grabbed her cup to drown some of the Pepsi. " _What_?" She squawked, wincing painfully as she tried to push down the blush that was starting to bloom around her neck. "Why the sudden question?"

He shrugged, propping his cheek into his palm. "Curious."

She stared warily at him. " _Curious?_ "

"Curious," He confirmed, and he was about to nod before he stopped himself. "Well, I asked Nath about it since he's been living with you for a while and so I thought 'Hey, why not ask Nath instead!' kind of thing, y'know?"

Oh hell.

She stared at him with horror starting to sink in her stomach, churning it with the food in it. "You _what_?"

He didn't notice her flabbergasted squeak as he continued to ramble on. "And so I asked, I was like 'Nath, you know Alix has a crush on?' He's like 'Sure, I know the guy'."

Oh, tomato man is _so_ fucking dead that she was going to cook him for lunch tomorrow, _bolognese style_.

"But when I asked who, he said he doesn't know, but I know he knows because I can see him lying through his fucking teeth -can you _believe_ that guy- some friend he was trying to lie to me. Said I shouldn't know because it's her secret but fuck it dude, I want to tell her I like her too and-"

Alix felt the universe shoved its theoretical foot into the break paddles with a loud ear splitting screech at that moment because _woah_.

What.

 _ **What**_.

 _What the hell was that?_

 _Liked_ her too?

Does that meant he _**knew**_?

All these years he knew and only now he was making a move out of it _Lord Almighty give her strength_.

He was still rambling then, his hands making wild gestures as he forgot who he was talking to at the moment as he had his eyes down, and she was very much tempted to shut him up then.

"Kim."

At once, he snapped his mouth close, eyes wide as his cheeks were flushed red, whether from his excessive amount of alcohol or that he realised at just _who_ he was talking to at the moment, she wasn't sure. But all she knew was that she hoped he didn't see the blush starting to grow around her face as well as he continued to stare at her with that dazed look in his eyes. She cleared her throat, trying very hard not to stammer under his gaze because _like hell_ was she going to start that now.

"You," She pursed her lips. " _Like_ me?"

He blinked once. Twice.

" _SO WHAT IF I LIKE YOU, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?_ "

What the actual fuck.

She realised with mortification that most of the people around them had their attention on them, and she felt the heat spreading around her face more when some were even _smiling_ at them oh no that will _not_ do.

" _Kim_ ," She hissed, slapping his mouth with a hand. "What the hell are you trying to do, broadcast this to the whole damn country?"

She pulled her hand away quickly when she felt something wet probed her palm, her eyes widen when she realised what he just did.

"Did you just _licked_ me?" She spluttered indignantly, plucking the tissue from the table and wiped her hand vigorously.

He scoffed, licking his lips. " _No_."

Right.

She wrapped her unfinished burger and fries in the wrapper before standing up. "Alright Hercules, we're taking you home so that you could rest and have a good nights sleep."

And forget this nightmare.

He nodded. "Okay," He took a deep breath, and then he stood up. "Okay."

She gave him a tight smile, pulling him towards the doors. "Alright, let's go," She glanced back. "Where's your car?"

* * *

To say the least, she was glad she took a cab when she went to eat.

Now, as she hauled some of Kim's weight as they trudged up the stairs of his room, she cursed the broken elevator silently.

No wonder he was always fit.

Once they reached his room, she nudged him at the side. "Kim, where are your keys?"

He fumbled for a moment, patting his pockets before she sigh heavily through her nose and fished it out -completely ignoring the way her fingers brushed against the lean muscles of his thigh through the thin cotton- and unlocked the door, swinging it open as she guided him to his living room.

He dropped on the coach like a hot potato, bouncing slightly that caused him to groan as she made her way to the kitchenette.

When she saw the dishes filling in the sink, she clicked her tongue.

She came back with a glass of water and a couple pills of aspirin in hand, and sat beside him gently to avoid the couch from jostling, and trusted them to him. "Swallow this, you'll feel better."

He took them gingerly from her, and drank the water whole as he finished them off, before sinking pitifully against the couch with another groan.

She plucked the glass from his hand and set aside on the table in front of her, and then she stood up. "Alright, now that's done, I have to go home now so sleep after this, don't make any funny business."

She was about to leave when she felt fingers wrapped around her wrist, and she didn't have time to do anything before she was pulled down with a yelp that escaped her lips, and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist before a chin settled on her head.

 _Honestly_.

" _Kim_ ," She huffed exasperatedly, pinching his arm. "Let me go."

"S'late," He mumbled, exchanging his chin with a cheek. "Stay."

"I can go back with cab, you know."

"Dangerous."

She snorted. "Hercules, please have some faith in me, I can take care of myself."

But he didn't hear her, he was already asleep.

Well, wasn't that just terrific?

She stayed still for a few more seconds to make sure he was fully asleep. And when she felt the way his chest was rising and falling steadily, she quietly slipped out of his grasp, careful not to wake him up as she tiptoed her way to the door.

She was about to close the door when she stole a last peek towards him, letting a small smile graced her face.

"I like you too."

And when she leaned on the closed behind her, she felt the air diffused out of her.

She really, _really_ , hoped that he wouldn't remember any of what just happened.


End file.
